The Trouble With Love Is Wherever You Go
by AmethystB
Summary: This one chance only came aound once in a lifetime, but for Rika, it may not happen at all. Will she accept love, or will that dark void remain forever? One-shot fluff. Gee, I seem to be doing a lot of that lately...


**Amethyst Blizzard: **Lalala, I'm back for another one-shot, fluffy-crap stuff. Seriously, I don't know why the hell I write fluff if I hate it so much, I'm just weird I guess. Righteo, time to get this party started. One-shot, song-fic featuring the songs "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling and "The Trouble With Love Is" by Kelly Clarkson, who should've won World Idol, but anyway………Rika's point of view because I haven't yet figured out how to get inside the mind of a guy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Happy? Or The Calling or Kelly Clarkson or their lyrics. 

Ok, be prepared for sappiness, OOC'ness and pointlessness.  

Sit back and enjoy!

The Trouble With Love Is Wherever You Will Go 

**~*~**

I still couldn't believe I was doing this. What was I, crazy? I mean, I didn't even go to their school and besides, I didn't even know anyone besides them here. It was simple; I didn't belong here. I mean, who's ever heard of a dance before school starts? 'An old tradition', Jeri called it. Yeah, well whoever came up with this 'tradition' should be shot. 

Agitated, I glanced up at the large clock plastered on the wall of the huge hall. It read only eight o'clock, which was very bad since the dance didn't finish until ten. Heck, it hadn't even started yet; the principal was still lecturing the entire hall (who weren't even listening, by the way) about rules and such. I threw one of my notorious glares at him and turned to look at my fellow friends. 

Jeri was whispering to Takato about something incoherent to the surrounding people, her radiant dark green strapless dress streamed down to the ground. Her hair was no longer pulled to the side in her side-ponytail; instead it was out and flowing down past her shoulders. I had to admit, she did look gorgeous, but Takato, however, was a different story. It was almost humorous seeing him wearing a tuxedo, black pants dragging on the floor and jacket flailing out way past his hands. Some might say it was cute, but to me it was just plain funny.

On my other side, Henry stood, almost proudly showing off his navy blue tux, which perfectly matched his hair, which was lightly gelled and pointing to the ceiling. Next to him were the two boneheads. I'm talking of course about Kazu and Kenta, who had decided that tuxedos weren't their thing so they both simply chose khaki pants and Hawaiian shirts. Kenta wore his hair as usual but Kazu went more for Henry's style, gelled up in spikes. 

I cast a look around the entire hall, which was quite large considering it was owned by a school, and felt a sudden stabbing pain in my chest. Ryo was around here someone, probably being chased by his rabid fan-girls, but I felt an absurd longing for him to be standing here next to me. I guess I really was going crazy. I shook off the feeling and tried to keep my attention on the still babbling principal. Now he was talking about something called 'the principles of expectations', whatever they were, and he was pointing his finger at some of the older students. 

I sighed impatiently and again cast my eyes over the large crowd. I just wanted this thing to get started so it would end quicker, but something told me that wasn't going to happen in a hurry. Feeling a little self-conscious, I looked down to once again look at what I was wearing. I stubbornly refused to wear a dress of any sort, so I chose the next best thing. Well, actually Jeri did, but let's not go into _that_. I was wearing a long flowing violet skirt, which frankly could've passed as a dress, and a midriff top to match. Ok, not exactly my style, but with Jeri, it was either that or a dress, which I think is very unfair.  

The principal finally stopped talking and cleared the way for the DJ to introduce the first act. "Ok, folks. Time to get this party started! But before I spin and play requests, we have a very special guest band tonight. We were lucky to get them here. Folks, put your hands together for The Calling, here to play 'Wherever You Will Go'!"

The hall exploded into cheers and loud clapping as the rock band entered the stage. I wasn't very familiar with them, though I had heard their music here and there. The acoustic guitar began playing softly while the lead singer took the mic. 

*So lately I've been wondering 

**Who will be there to take my place**

**When I'm gone, you'll need love**

**To light the shadows on your face**

**If a great wave should fall**

**It would fall upon us all**

**And between the sand and stone**

**Could you make it on your own?***

The music suddenly exploded into chords of rock, the drummer working hard at the back, while the guitarists strummed away. A few people at the front of the stage were jumping up and down, rocking to the music, but I was concentrating more on the lyrics than anything.

*If I could, then I would 

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go***

It was a nice song, not heavy metal, and not classical, it was soft rock. The drummer now lightly tapped on his drums while the guitarist lightly plucked their respective instruments. The lead singer again took the microphone into his hands. 

*And maybe, I'll find out 

**The way to make it back someday**

**To watch you, to guide you**

**Through the darkest of your days***

I thought the lyrics were really powerful. They were reassuring and hopeful, something I needed a lot of. The fact that I hadn't heard from my father in about five years didn't help much. I needed reassurance to fill the gap that he left, and both my mother and grandmother couldn't give that to me. My grandmother was old and wouldn't be around forever, and my mom had to work to keep us going. I guess being a single parent would be tough in that sense. 

*If a great wave should fall 

**It would fall upon us all**

**Well I hope there's someone out there**

**Who can bring me back to you***

It somehow felt that my father was actually singing this to me and he was trying to reach me. It sent a chill down my back and my bare arms. I shook my head to wash away the sudden rush of emotion but the thought still remained. I sharply turned my head when I felt someone behind me. Standing in front of me now was Ryo Akiyama, black tuxedo strangely sparkling in the florescent light. I hadn't seen him at all this night and I felt my cheeks reddening as I reluctantly stared at him. 

When I was finally able to pull my eyes away from his, I looked around, but to my horror, everyone had moved up to the front of the stage. I was standing alone on a dance floor with Ryo Akiyama. 

*If I could, then I would 

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go***

The song suddenly ended there and the DJ came back up onto the stage. "Ok, guys, that was pretty awesome! Give it up one more time for The Calling!" The crowd exploded once again with cheers. "Alright, time for me to do my thing. Sit back and chill to some of this!"

There was a slight record scratch before the speakers exploded with music. A soft, classical rock song began to play and I mentally cursed. This was the kind of music you danced to, and I was standing alone with Ryo Akiyama. Well, as alone as a dance floor gets, anyway. I saw random couples forming their dances and I involuntarily looked to Ryo, and I suddenly wished I hadn't. He caught my eye and I could see exactly what he was thinking. No way.

He extended out his hand and took a small bow. "May I have this dance?"

I gave a small smile at the way he was being so traditional and I found it hard to resist. One dance wouldn't hurt, right? I placed my hand in his and he lead my to the middle of the dance floor, where Jeri and Gogglehead were dancing. The song began and as Ryo wrapped his arms around my waist, I lifted my own up and placed them around his neck. 

~*Love can be a many splendored thing Can't deny the joy it brings 

**_A dozen roses, diamond rings_**

****

**_Dreams for sale and fairytales~* _**

****

****

As we swayed slightly to the music, I felt my grip on his neck tightening, though I didn't know why. I mean it's not like I wanted to be there anyway, so why did it feel so………weird to be dancing with him? He looked down on me with a concerned look and casually asked what was wrong.

I sighed and looked up to meet his gaze. "It just feels weird to be doing this, that's all." I shrugged like it didn't mean anything, but deep down I knew it did. This boy was older than me and in complete control of my emotions. Even when I hated him, supposedly, _he _was in control of what I felt. It was like he had some control over me, so to be dancing with him was dangerous but at the same time, it felt right. 

~*It'll make you hear a symphony 

**_And you just want the world to see_**

****

**_But like a drug that makes you blind_**

****

**_It'll fool you every time~*_**

****

****

"Ryo, can I ask you something?" I was now resting my head on his shoulder, not to be comfortable, but to avoid eye contact. 

"Sure" Came the answer.

I pulled myself away from his shoulder and forced myself to look into his eyes, his sky blue orbs that held the key to my emotions. Right now I was transfixed on them and I couldn't tear away. In his eyes I saw the answer to every question I would ever have to ask. In his eyes I saw maturity, control and security. And lastly, I saw the emotion which had surfaced in me and was threatening to blossom.  

~*The trouble with love is 

**_It can tear you up inside_**

****

**_Make your heart believe a lie_**

****

**_It's stronger than you pride_**

****

**_The trouble with love is_**

****

**_It doesn't care how fast you fall_**

****

**_And you can't refuse the call_**

****

**_See you've got no say at all~*_**

****

****

I was still staring hollowly into Ryo's magnificent eyes, completely lost for words, and he was still waiting for my question. I opened my mouth to say it but I found nothing, no words. Instead, I just looked eternally into his almost bionic orbs, seeing everything I wished I never knew about, seeing everything I wanted. I wanted to cry, but my eyes remained dry. I wanted to run away, but I was transfixed. I wanted to stay and fall into his embrace, but I was repelled. Everything I wanted………wait, all I wanted was right here in front of me, but could I accept that?

~*Now I was once a fool it's true 

**_I played the game by all the rules_**

****

**_But now my world's a deeper blue_**

****

**_I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too~*_**

****

****

I bit my lip when I realised Ryo was still waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't, and I couldn't _tell_ him that. I wasn't used to this, I wasn't used to opening up like this, but as I said, Ryo seemed to be in control of my emotions. Trust me, if I had a choice I wouldn't be here with him, I would be far away. I tore my gaze away from his and at the same time, did the same thing with my arms. They fell limply to my sides, having nothing to support them anymore, and I turned to run. But one thing stopped me; Ryo's arms were still wrapped around my waist.

I didn't resist when he pulled me in closer, close enough for my nose to be touching the bottom of his neck. He took his hands from my waist and grabbed both of my wrists gently. 

**_~*I swore I'd never love again_**

****

**_Swore my heart would never mend_**

****

**_Said love wasn't worth the pain_**

****

**_But then I hear it call my name~*_**

****

****

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to."

We were still standing very close together, his hands still holding my wrists, thus I was forced to look at him squarely. I had been given some mysterious courage from somewhere and I finally found my voice. "No, it's ok. I want to." I paused. "I think."

I took a deep breath and took back my own hands and placed them around Ryo's neck once more. It was true I was scared, ashamed of what I felt because I had locked it all away and thrown away the key. But now I'd found it, in Ryo's eyes, and it had all come back. The feeling, the flush of accidental emotion, it was all back. 

~*The trouble with love is 

**_It can tear you up inside_**

****

**_Make your heart believe a lie_**

****

**_It's stronger than you pride_**

****

**_The trouble with love is_**

****

**_It doesn't care how fast you fall_**

****

**_And you can't refuse the call_**

****

**_See you've got no say at all~*_**

****

****

Ryo once again wrapped me in his warm embrace and I rested my head on his shoulder, this time for comfort. The song was right, you couldn't refuse the call, and you had no say, but that's what makes it all so exciting, so mysterious; never knowing what's going to happen next, and that's what I loved about it. I didn't care anymore for control, let fate do that for me, right now all I wanted was to lay in his arms forever because he had filled that gap, the void I had been missing all this time, reassurance. I could tell he was always going to be there for me, only if it was just as a friend. 

He pulled me in even closer so I could feel his breath on my neck. Lifting one of his hands, he brushed a loose bang away from my face. I looked up at him and smiled. He continued to caress my cheek then he leaned in so our noses were almost touching. 

"You might not appreciate this, but you're gorgeous, just that way you are." 

His whisper brushed past my ear and an excited shiver ran down my spine. My smile widened and I leaned into him completely. "So are you." 

**_~*Every time I turn around_**

****

**_I think I've got it all figured out_**

****

**_My heart keeps calling_**

****

**_And I keep on falling_**

****

**_Over and over again_**

****

**_The sad story always ends the same_**

****

**_Me standing in the pouring rain_**

****

**_It seems no matter what I do_**

****

**_It tears my heart in two~*_**

****

****

Love may tear my heart in two, but friendship is all I'm asking for right now.

~*The trouble with love is 

**_It can tear you up inside_**

****

**_Make your heart believe a lie_**

****

**_It's stronger than you pride_**

****

**_The trouble with love is_**

****

**_It doesn't care how fast you fall_**

****

**_And you can't refuse the call_**

****

**_See you've got no say at all~*_**

****

****

****

**_~*~_**

****

****

****

**A/N: **Yep, total OOCness and sap and fluff and all that crap. Wow, why did I write this? Fluff always makes me all weird inside, not like the weird drinking Fanta from a straw weird, I'm talking about weird as in goo weird. Lol, goo………I love that stuff! It's all gooey!! ^_^

**Floramon: **Oh no, have you been into the Fanta again? I swear, that stuff's overkill for you………We have to get in a specialist who specialises in terminating Fanta, that stuff's just weird………-_-

**A/N: **Ooh, you said weird. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ***blinks* **No one got that, did they? No, didn't think so. Anywho, please review if you're kind enough to do so and you don't hate me because I made Rika so………out of character and weird. 

Amethyst

****

****


End file.
